


There's Something Special About You

by JupiterBhlues



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Childhood Friends, Ellie dina one shot, F/F, Love, One Shot, Original Character(s), The Last of Us - Freeform, Useless Lesbians, dina - Freeform, dina and ellie, dina and ellie meet, dina is smol, dina x ellie, dinas parents are gone, ellie and dina, ellie is a useless lesbian, ellie is an awkward gay, ellie williams, ellie x dina, im bad at tags, smol gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterBhlues/pseuds/JupiterBhlues
Summary: Ellie and Dina meet for the first time. (First Impressions)orEllie is an awkward gay.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	There's Something Special About You

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to write a couple one shot ideas I've had roaming around in the back of my head. I hope you enjoy, please let me know if you want more and if you have an idea you'd like to share with me you can always direct message me in my linked accounts in my profile! Bare with me as this was kind of a short story, but there are more to come!

“You ready for this kiddo?” Joel asked the small auburn-haired girl as his large, calloused palm came to rest on her shoulder.

Ellie could only nod as she and Joel eyed the large metal gates of the town known as Jackson. She wasn’t sure if she was ready. Since she had been bitten, her main objective had been to make it to the fireflies in order to develop a vaccine. After everything had transpired, she now felt helpless. There was no hope for a cure. She wouldn’t admit it allowed, especially to Joel for all they had been through, but those few months she felt invincible and utterly significant when it came to the fate of humanity added some alternate importance to her life compared to feeling completely helpless now. She was sure she hadn’t imagined her life beyond that hospital bed when the time came. Now that was all pointless.

The watchman whistled from the top of the gate and swirled his hand in a circular motion to signal them to open the gates and that they did. The gates opened with a loud, shrill sound that sent chills down Ellie’s spine. Ellie felt her palms become increasingly sweaty despite the cool temperatures. The first person to slip past the gates to greet them was none other than Joel’s brother Tommy. After having not seen Tommy for a few months she noticed the shortened length of his hair and he wore a smile plastered across his cheeks as he came to a stop in front of them, blocking Ellie’s view from the rest of what was revealed beyond the gates.

“Hello Brother,” Tommy’s voice was filled with delight in having the opportunity to see his brother again and Joel wore the same expression across his face. Joel enveloped his younger brother into a bear hug and Ellie smiled weakly, she had never had much of a family connection. Riley had been the closest thing she considered to family. She clutched the bite covered through her sweatshirt in remembrance.

Tommy pulled back and kneeled down to Ellie’s height and Ellie would have found it completely endearing if there weren't many eyes watching them from afar within the walls of the gates.

“How are you, Ellie?” He asked.

Ellie thought a moment of the different responses she could give, but none of them held and significance to her so she simply replied. “Alive.” To which Tommy’s expression faltered slightly. He took a deep breath, his eyes softening and he pulled her into a hug which took only a moment for her to reciprocate.

The pair followed Tommy through the gates of Jackson as some members of the town gathered around to get a look at the new arrivals. Some were grinning, some looked cautiously at the strangers coming into their home, Ellie could understand. One person, in particular, caught Ellie’s attention. A brunette girl, standing beside a group of others around her age. Her dark hair tousled in a messy bun as careless curls fell effortlessly framing her smiling features. Once the pair made eye contact Ellie looked away immediately feeling entirely awkward. The girl was beautiful. The girl giggled and leaned into an Asian boy to her right who was smiling just as wide, Ellie swallowed deeply to push away her nerves as Joel called from ahead of her. “You okay?” He asked, halting his steps. Apparently, Ellie had slowed down significantly from their pace and she shook her head, pulling her gaze from the pair standing in the crowd.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She picked up her pace, catching up to Joel and Tommy. “Sorry.”

Tommy and Joel turned their backs once again trotting up the concrete steps of a large building and Ellie quickly followed suit, only looking back for just a second surprised to see the girl still looking in her direction. She held up her hand and waved ever so slightly it took a moment, but Ellie mimicked the action, then disappearing inside.

Tommy went over simple town guidelines with the pair. Expected rules such as no one beyond the gates past dark unless on a designated patrol or emergency circumstances. Everyone must commit to 14 hours of community work on a weekly schedule. Ellie was used to rules from growing up at the boarding school within the quarantine zone. She spent her time watching her surroundings, a common trait she had developed early on. Waiting for the split moment something could go terribly wrong. She was sure she would always be waiting for that moment.

“Ellie we have a school program here.” Tommy directed his attention to the freckled-faced girl twirling around on a bar stool. “It’s not much, but they teach common core subjects as well as basic training if you-”

“I’ve had plenty of training beyond a classroom,” Ellie responded, not making eye contact and Joel shifted uncomfortably.

“We will uh…” He began trying to reassure Tommy. “We can go over that later.”

Tommy nodded in understanding and switched subjects though not shifting his attention from Ellie.

“Well, I would like you to see the places we have for you to be able to have fun.” Tommy comforted her.

_ Fun. _

Ellie wasn’t sure she knew how to have fun. Riley was even painfully aware of that growing up. She practically had to pull teeth and nails to get Ellie to play games with her. Ellie had the mindset of a soldier and it took years for Riley to break down those stoic walls.

Just then the doors opened and the same girl Ellie had seen in the courtyard from earlier appeared in the doorway.

“Ah, perfect timing Dina.” Tommy greeted her and motioned for her to come over.

Dina smiled sweetly and Tommy introduced the two. “Dina, this is Joel.” The man motioned to his brother and Joel just nodded his head in acknowledgment. “And this…” Tommy placed his hand on Ellie’s shoulder much like Joel had done earlier “is Ellie.”

“Hi.” Dina’s voice was soft and delicate, in complete contrast to Ellie’s.

“I uh…” Ellie stammered and mentally slapped herself. “Hello.” She spits out and Dina chuckled. Ellie was sure that the sound of laughter had become her favorite thing in the world just then.

“Ellie,” Tommy spoke, breaking the moment of silence. “Dina’s going to show you around a bit while I talk to Joel. Is that okay?”

Ellie could only nod, looking a bit like a deer in headlights as she and Dina shamefully held each other's gaze.

Happily, Dina took that as her cue to reach forward grabbing Ellie softly by the hand and pulling her away from the brothers. Ellie followed suit but glanced back at Joel in silent desperation, though he only smiled, shaking his head and turned his attention back to his brother.

Dina led Ellie out into the courtyard and down the cracked sidewalk path, further into town. Ellie did her best to ignore the wandering eyes of passing strangers who looked in their direction and instead swallowed the embarrassment at how sweaty her palm became. Dina still hadn’t let go of her hand and Ellie wasn’t sure what to make of it. She wasn’t necessarily used to close affection from others, ever since Riley that is, and only Riley.

“Ignore them,” Dina reassured her, referring to the looks they were receiving. “It’s been a while since we’ve had anyone new in town.”

Ellie could only nod, not actually paying attention though. Dina’s soft and welcoming voice was completely distracting.

“Is Joel your dad?” She asked Ellie innocently and Ellie stiffened. She remained silent thinking of the possible answers and Dina just squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“They found me about two years ago in an abandoned library east of here. My parents locked me in the storage cellar after a pack of clickers ambushed us. They didn’t make it.”

Ellie stopped walking a moment and eyed the girl in front of her sympathetically. “I’m sorry.”

_Very comforting dumbass._ Ellie thought to herself and Dina just nodded, blinking away the threatening tears and replacing them with a weak smile.

“Joel uh…” Ellie began as the pair began to walk again. “He’s my … Joel.” She was thankful for her incompetent ability to form a coherent sentence made the dark-eyed girl laugh.

“I get it,” Dina responded. “Tommy and Maria were there for me through a lot. I can relate.”

“They were very generous the last time I had met them. Joel and I since then have been through… a lot.” She trailed off and Dina stopped a moment to pull Ellie slightly back and the green-eyed girl shifted her gaze to Dina’s.

“It’s good that you have Joel.” She reassured her. “We all need someone.” She looked down at the placement of her hands and ran her thumb absentmindedly over Ellie’s knuckles. “There’s something special about you. I can tell.” She teased and Ellie laughed... like genuinely laughed and she had almost forgotten what that sounded like as it slipped past her chapped lips.

“Is that a handicapped joke?” She asked in mock defense.

Dina smiled and shook her head squeezing Ellie’s hand again. “I feel like you and I are going to get along just fine.” She spoke with assurance and Ellie smiled.

She was completely bewitched by this girl in front of her and she was content with Dina’s pretty invasive and affectionate nature, even if it meant nothing else good would come out of this town. Dina was just a girl, standing there in the bright morning sun that reflected off her beautifully freckled skin, and Ellie was as sure as her heart beating rapidly in her chest that there was something special about her too.

“We have each other now, okay?” Dina said suddenly and Ellie grinned from ear to ear.

“Yeah, we have each other.”


End file.
